


Un Rendez-vous Romantique

by KissTheGoGoat



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Consent, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, More Fluff, Nipple Play, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheGoGoat/pseuds/KissTheGoGoat
Summary: For one of my best friends, CapturedByDoc, here on A03. I hope you love it.
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

049, or Florice, stood in the center of his room, wringing his hands. Despite being in a relationship with Merry for a few months now, they’d never been on a real date. He wanted to take her out, but he couldn’t exactly leave the building. He’d put in the request to “rent” out the cafeteria for the night, and had just gotten the word that they’d allow it. Now, he’d been putting off the most important part. He had yet to ask Merry to dinner…

Waiting for her to arrive, he’d acquired a bouquet of roses, romantic and elegant, and a box of her favorite chocolates, women liked chocolates, right? Standing there, fumbling over his words, he practiced to himself, “Merry, mon cher, I would like to,” cough, “Inquire? Hmm...Ask about?”, he became lost in thought, staring into the wall. 

Knocking on the door, then entering, Merry entered his room, clipboard in hand. Florice was phased out, standing there, blank look in his eyes. Approaching him, Merry waved her hand in front of his face, getting no reaction, she snapped her fingers beside where his ears would be, making him jump. “Oh, Merry...I was just thinking about you…”

Her face turned bright red and she looked to the ground, shuffling her feet, “Yeah, what for?”, she asked as her eyes fell on the flowers and chocolates resting on his table.

Florice smiled through his eyes and he grabbed his gifts off the table, turning back to face her, “These are for you,”, he said handing them to her, she took them, eyes avoiding meeting his gaze, “and, I wanted to ask about your availability tonight, from, say, 7pm to about 9pm?”, he coughed into his fist, nervously.

Merry looked up tilting her head, eyes narrowing in suspicion, “What for?”

He blinked, heart racing, wringing his hands, “Well, for a date. We’ll have the whole cafeteria to ourselves, just the two of us, it’ll be nice.”

Blenching, Merry’s gaze fell back to the floor, “A-a date?”, she felt her heart flutter, cheeks burning. 

Nodding, Florice reached out tentatively and begun rubbing her forearm, cooing, “Relax, mon cher, there is nothing to worry about, let me do all the work. All you need to do is, perhaps, dress up a bit?”

If her hands weren’t full Merry would have hid her face, she choked on her words, strangling out an, “Okay?”

Clasping his hands together in excitement, Florice beamed behind his mask, “Fantastic! I have much to prepare, I want to make this a special, why don’t you take the rest of the afternoon off?”

Frozen, she continued to stare. Florice reached out to stroke her cheek, making her flinch. Sighing, he gently resting a palm against her cheek, “You do not need to be so stiff with me, I promise not to do anything to hurt you…”

Eyes wide, face bright red, Merry coughed, “A-alright…”, was all she could choke out, as she stepped back and turned around, running to her room, nearly bumping into two different assistants on the way. 049 stood there, hand still outstretched, beaming on the inside. That was technically a yes! Now he could enact the next part of his plan…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Walking through the halls, people avoiding him, Florice made his way to his wingman’s room. Coughing into is fist, nervously looking around, he knocked on the door. He stood there for a bit, shuffling his feet, counting to himself, until he finally heard a sign of life from within the room. A loud thud, and a series of curses. He sighed, calling out, “Are you alright, Teresa?”

The door swung open, Teresa on the other side, looking like she literally fell out of bed. She narrowed her eyes at 049, grumbling, “What do you want, it’s too early to be awake…”

“It’s 3 in the afternoon, what are you doing still in bed?”, he said, looking her over. 

Teresa’s eyes widened in surprise, “3! What?!”

He stood there and stared, then sighed, “Well, you remember what we talked about, yes? The date? Well, it’s happening, tonight.”, he sheepishly let out.

Tilting her head, Teresa laughed, “You’re nervous! Okay, okay, that’s too cute. Do I have to dress up?”

“It would be nice if you didn’t look like a vagrant.”, he stated, hands wrung together in an iron grip.

Teresa nodded, still grinning, made a salute, and closed the door. 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of his floor length mirror, Florice looked himself over. Perhaps he could do something to spice up his appearance...Looking around, eyes moving over his room, searching for anything that might help, before finally resting on his collection of herbs and flowers. A bit cliché, but a corsage was certainly classy, and women didn’t appreciate flowers?

Hmm, but he had given her flowers earlier, would she think that’s too much? He pondered, he felt like an inexperienced teen again. It had been a very long time since he was in a meaningful relationship, what women would want to be with him. He was a man out of time, old fashioned, and found himself a bit overwhelmed sometimes with the world today. Simply put, he felt like she had better options. 

Wringing his hands, he walked over to his counter, grabbing a lily and pining it to the front of his cloak. Turning back to his mirror he tilted his head. Now he had some color, at least. Florice sighed, looking over to check the time. 

He had an hour. “Oh, merde.”, he cursed as he grabbed a basket he had set up and power walked to the cafeteria. Luckily it was empty, with the exception being the cook. Setting down the basket he turned to observe. Nervous, he was nervous. He wanted to make this feel like a real date. One he couldn't provide, under the circumstances, but one he could certainly try and replicate. 

Florice pulled a white satin tablecloth out of the basket, choosing a table in the center of the room, and laid it out. Setting the table for two, a candelabra to go in the middle, some rose petals, it looked professional. Looking up and the lights, he walked over to the light switch and flicked one off, improving the atmosphere. 

Standing there, looking like a nervous wreck, he didn’t notice Teresa walk up beside him. Crossing her arms, and tilting her head in mock appraisal, she stated, “Looks nice, doc.”, making him almost jump out of his cloak. 

Spinning on his heels to stare, looking her over, sighing, “Just, stand in the corner, please.”

Teresa smiled, patting her guitar that was strapped around her shoulders, and moved to stand against a wall. She begun tuning and getting ready. 

Florice checked the clock, nervously. Then went to make sure the cook was prepared, voice shaky, still wringing his hands, nervously. 

He was too far in his head. Worried. But he’d try and make this as romantic as possible, despite his nerves being on fire…

Sitting down at their table, he set about leering at then entrance. Tapping his feet. Calming down slightly when Teresa started to play an actual song. He perked up when he heard the familiar tapping of a pair of flats against the cold hard floor. And he heart soared when he saw his love, Merry, walk in wearing a blue a-line dress with long sleeves. To him she could wear a garbage bag and still be beautiful. 

He stood up, walking over to her, and offered her his arm, smiling through his eyes. “You look lovely, mon cher.”, he stated, making her blush. 

Merry looked around, taking in her surroundings. He’d went all out, with what he was allowed to do. Taking his arm, she let herself be led to their table. He pulled her chair out, and then went around to sit himself down. 

Coughing, he shot Teresa a look, and she nodded, starting to play Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head by B.J. Thomas. Reaching over, Florice took Merry’s hand in his much larger ones, “I hope everything is to your liking?”

Shifting in her seat, Merry avoided his gaze, “You didn’t have to go through all this trouble…”

He shook his head in response, “Nonsense. I...I can’t provide you with a great many things, but I can try, yes? I...want you to know how special you are to me…”

She looked him in the eye, face beet red, and smiled. Florice’s heart burst. The music was helping her warm up, yes, but being with Florice made her feel better. He was her rock, as cliché as that sounds. And she was his. 

He begun wringing his hands, “In truth, I was worried that this wouldn’t be enough...That I wouldn’t be enough…”

Merry narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head to the side, “What do you mean, Florice?”

“Well, there is a great many things I can’t provide, given my circumstances. Little things like dates, gifts...I just worry you’d be better off with someone...normal.”, he replied, looking down at the floor.

She frowned, reaching over to take his hand in hers, “Florice, that’s nonsense. I love you...It’s me who should be the nervous one...It’s plain to everyone I’m-”

He shushed her, “Merry, you are perfect to me. I want to help you see how beautiful you are to me…Someday I’ll succeed in that…”

Merry blushed, gaze falling to the ground. Florice jumped up from his seat walking over to her side, offering his hand, “Would you dance with me, fleur précieuse?”

Her eyes widened, spluttering, “I-i don’t know how to dance, I’d look like a fool!”

Rolling his eyes, he pulled her up out of her seat, and pressed her to his chest, cooing to her, “Relax. Tonight is about love, about us…”

Blenching, she buried her face in his neck, in an attempt to hide her face. He tilted his head into her hair, and closed his eyes, swaying to the rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and begun to cry. His eyes shot open, “Wh-what’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

Shaking her head, she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, “I just...love you so much, Florice.”

His gaze softened, “Mon cher, I love you immeasurably.”

He reached up and lifted his mask slightly, leaning in to kiss her. She returned the kiss, moving her arms to place them around his shoulders. Finding her way into his dreams, and bed later that night...


	2. Chapter 2

Florice held Merry to his chest, swaying gently to the music. He enjoyed having her this close, it made him feel human again. It had been a very long time since he was close to anyone. He was used to being alone, to not being able to rely on others. Not having a choice in the matter. Being lonely was second nature to him. Opening up to someone was as hard for him, as it was for Merry, but he wanted to make this work. He felt comfortable, content, _safe_ with her. 

After their meal, Florice approached Merry, and tentatively embraced her. She stiffened, but didn’t fight back, shyly returning the embrace. Tilting his head into her ear, he purred, “Why don’t we take this to my room, mon cher? Give us some...Privacy.” 

A blush crawled up from Merry’s neck to cover her entire face. It didn’t matter that they had already been intimate, it was still nerve wrecking. She nodded meekly, fingers gripping his sides to ground herself. Looking towards the ground, then back up at him, she tried to smile, “I’d love to spend some more time with you, Florice.”

Smiling ear to ear, he ran his hand down her arm to take her hand in his. Finger entwined, they walked the distance to his room, no one interrupting their moment of comfortable bliss. Just walking in peace with each other. Silent, but saying all they needed to say in their body language. Two lovers on their way to the sweet embrace of one another.

Entering Florice’s room, he walked over to his small bunsen burner and begun brewing them some tea. Merry took a seat on the edge of his bed and begun toying with the hem of her dress. Despite her nervousness, she found herself feeling genuinely happy. Florice walked over with two glasses of herbal tea, “For your nerves.” and took his spot beside Merry. 

Staring into his cup he smiled before removing his mask and setting it on his bedside table. “I hope our date was to your liking, mon amour…”, he said, nervously.

Merry tilted her head and set her cup down next to his mask. She turned to look at him, small smile playing on her lips, she reached out and rested her hand over his own, “Florice...I love everything you do for me. I…”, she looked down towards the ground, eyes tearing up, “I...don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

He turned to her, and frowned, leaning forward to set his cup next to hers. Stroking her hand lovingly with his thumb, he spoke, “Merry, I have those same thoughts, but in reverse...I don’t know how to instill confidence in you, but know that to me, you are the thing I hold most dear in this life.”

She scrunched up her face, eyes boring into the floor, “But, why?”

He reached up to stroke her cheek, brushing away any tears that threatened to stain her beautiful face. Shifting in his spot, he moved to face her, motioning for her to do the same, and she followed suit, eyes darting around. “Merry, you’ve always been so kindhearted. I know you’d prefer it if others didn’t see that side of you, but its very apparent, and that's a good thing. You’re sweet, kind and beautiful. You’re much too hard on yourself. I want you to see what I see when I look at you...I love you, Merry.”, he responded, as he begun rubbing her shoulders. 

Eyes moving to meet his, Merry smiled, letting the tears flow. “I love you too, Florice…”

“Let me help you feel better…” Florice cooed, as he slowly leaned in, eyes glued to hers, he gently pressed his lips onto her own. Gliding his hand up to stroke her cheek, he moved his lips. Merry returned the gesture, shyly parting her lips to give him entrance.

His tongue glided against hers, twisting in a passionate dance. Running his hand up and down her leg, he moaned into her mouth, making her grip his sides, trying her best to match his movements. He pressed further into her mouth, as he glided his hand over her tummy and then to her chest, gently thumbing her breast. 

Merry mewled in response, trying to steel her nerves and just enjoy this moment with him. Aroused by her mewling, Florice leaned forward and pinned her to his mattress, lips still locked and tongue still dancing. He pulled away to let her catch her breathe, and gazed down at her lovingly. 

Placing a kiss on her lips, he moved to kiss her neck, hand rolling her breast gently in his hand. He closed his eyes in bliss as a short moan escaped Merry’s sore lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Florice reopened his eyes, and begun moving his kisses lower. Reaching behind her, he unzipped her dress, lowering it down to reveal her simple white bra. 

She had to fight against the urge to cover herself, instead, sitting up to give him space to remove the dress and undergarment from her person. Florice bit his lip as he unwrapped her, like she was a gift. Hand lingering on the bare skin of her sides, he leaned forward to take her lips into another kiss, rougher this time, but still mindful not to hurt his little poppet. 

Breaking the kiss, he lowered himself to her neck, sucking and licking on her delicate skin. “You have no idea what you do to me.”, he remarked, breathlessly. 

Trailing kisses, he pawed at one of her breasts and playfully kissed the other. Taking her nipple into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the sensitive piece, and pressed his erection into the mattress. Moaning, he bit his bottom lip as he stood up to remove his robes. 

“Pardon, mon amour, but these seem to feel a bit too...tight.”, he remarked as he slipped off his plain black boxers. 

Hissing as his member hit the cool air, he returned to his place above his love. Merry’s entire face was bright red, one could make the comparison of her and a lobster. Chuckling, he took both of her breasts in his hands and rolled them, kissing the spot between them. 

Kissing down her torso, he ran his hands down to her soaked panties. He looked up at her before teasingly kissing over the visible wet spot. Merry covered her face in her hands and cursed to herself, “Paska, Florice, älä katso minua tuolla tavalla…”

He tilted his head, and slipped his fingers inside her panties and peeled them forward, slipping them down and off of her. “Look at how much you’re enjoying yourself, Merry~”, he said as he kissed her thigh, spreading her open slowly.

She peeked at him between her fingers, as he spread her lips apart and marveled at how wet he’d made her. He leaned forward, smirking, he knew how much she loved this, and touched the tip of his tongue to her sensitive clit, and pressed into it. Merry moaned out his name shakily, and he pressed rougher onto her clit in response.

Throwing her head back, she moaned, loud. Florice’s eyes darted to her face, and he took her aching bud in his mouth and sucked on it greedily, and begun circling her entrance before easing his index finger inside her. 

“Fl-florice, l-like that, please”, she groaned out before biting into her hand to shut herself up. 

He couldn’t help but smile, licking her clit roughly. Slowly he inserted another finger. He pumped into her in slow and easy bursts, looking up at her with love drunk eyes. Savoring her taste, the feel of her walls around his fingers...He could feel her begun to tighten, making it harder to moves his fingers. Flexing his fingers upwards, he begun to rub at her g-spot, at the same time roughly sucking and prodding her clit. 

Merry through her head back again, hands digging into his sheets, as she let out a loud moan and came around his fingers. 

Florice didn’t let up, he continued his onslaught until her legs were done shaking. He held himself up by his shoulders, staring at her face with a hazy look. She panted beneath him, looking up at him expectantly. 

He kissed her on her v and lifted himself up, lifting her legs up and over his shoulders. “Merry, I want you to say my name…”, he said breathlessly. 

Positioning his fully erect member outside her entrance, he cooed to her, “Tell me, who is giving you these sensations?”

“Fl-florice…”, she responded meekly. 

He begun to push into her. Gritting his teeth he moaned, “Again, louder!”

Merry bit her lip, “Florice!”, she yelped, as he moved into her fully. 

She shut her eyes tight, this was only her second time but she didn’t expect it to hurt still. Florice didn’t move for an uncomfortable amount of time, letting her adjust. “Dammit, Florice, move!”, she hissed after it became unbearable. 

Nodding, he slowly begun thrusting into her. He kept his movements easy and slow, so as to not cause her too much pain. He rubbed up and down her legs, every now and then kissing her thigh. “You’re doing so well, Merry, so, so well….”, he said as he begun to pick up his pace.

He leaned over her, he just couldn’t help but stare at her. Pumping into her, skin slapping against skin, he took her in. Everything about her egged him on, her small breathless moans, the way her cheeks flushed...The way she looked up at him, with clear adoration. 

“Mon amour, te voir comme ça...c'est enivrant…”, he remarked, shifting his weight to press his chest against hers. 

He pressed his lips to hers, meeting no resistance as she let him in without a fight. They begun a familiar dance as he pistoned inside her. His movements became deeper, faster, as they both neared their climax. Moaning into each others mouths, they embraced each other. Merry wrapped her arms around Florice, twisting her fingers through his hair. 

Hand moving to stroke her cheek, his thrusts became rigid, as Merry’s walls tightened around him, bringing him to his release as she came, milking him of all he had. He gasped, “F-foutre”

Merry buried her head in the crook of his neck, moaning his name directly into his ear. He filled her up, hips twitching as the last of his cum bottomed out into her. 

Both breathless, panting, they held each other for a moment longer, eyes locked and foreheads touching. Gently, he pulled himself out, and rolled over to lay beside her, hand absentmindedly intertwining with hers. He watched her chest move, deep shallow breathes. He watched her mouth twitch into a feint smile. God, did he love her. 

“Merry…”, he said as he rolled over, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips, “I promise, that for as long as we both walk this earth, to bring you pleasure in so many ways. Physical, spiritual, emotional, I want you to know I will always be here for you.”

She moved to face him, mouth turning into a genuine smile, “Florice, I...I want to be there for you too. I love you…”, she got out as she begun tearing up again. 

“Oh, mon cher, I love you too.”, he said, leaning forward to kiss away her tears. 

Pulling her into a tight embrace, he pet her hair. “I hope these are happy tears?”, he asked.

She smiled, nuzzling into his chest, “Yes, they are…”

Running his fingers through her hair, he watched her as she moved closer to him. They laid there like that, in silence, just basking in each others warmth, deep into the night. Falling asleep in each others arms, they both dreamed of each other. 


End file.
